


whatever the hell we want

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>strikhedonia (noun): the pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever the hell we want

**Author's Note:**

> word prompt challenge

“Clarke.”

“No! You’re not leaving this kitchen until you tell me what you’ve been so pissy about lately!” Clarke glared at him as he stared sullenly back.

Bellamy had been closed-off and snappish for weeks, giving her startled looks whenever she came home unexpectedly or walked into a room without making enough noise. It was driving her crazy, and this morning she finally decided to put a stop to it.

“Tell me,” she insisted. 

His jaw clenched as he hesitated, but then when she put her hands on her hips, he sighed. “Fine,” he muttered. “I’ll be right back.”

Bellamy pushed past her, and true to his word, he was back in record time. He paused beside her next to the kitchen table, fist tapping against his thigh. He no longer looked defensive, but rather nervous, and Clarke’s stomach flipped.

“You don’t have to–” she finally relented.

He just sighed, threw her a wry smile, and then said, “The hell with it.”

Firmly, he set a black velvet box on the tabletop and looked at her expectantly.

“Oh,” she breathed, cheeks heating immediately. “ _Oh.”_

“So,” Bellamy asked tentatively. “Want to get married?”

Clarke froze, and then a laugh, happy and bright, spilled from her lips. “You’re an idiot.”

Then she threw herself at him, smiling widely as she peppered kisses across his cheeks. His arms clapped around her, holding her tightly as he lifted her up and spun her around in the middle of the kitchen.

It wasn’t the most romantic proposal, but it was entirely them, and somehow, that was better than Clarke could have ever hoped for. 


End file.
